When I Think About You
by jessica729
Summary: This is basically just a fun scene I envisioned. In my mind it would take place instead of the karaoke scene in "Clash of the Tritons." This is my first fanfic ever and my first piece of fiction in about 10 years so please be kind.


You may enjoy this more if you have "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls playing in the background. :) 

When I Think About You...

Veronica paused outside the karaoke bar and made one last attempt to get out of what was sure to be an excruciating evening. 

"Hey Meg, what do you say we go hit on some bikers instead? I'm sure I can get Weevil to hook us up with some burly, tattooed loverboys."

Meg turned around to face Veronica. "Veronica, you promised me I could choose where we go tonight. I know that there may be some people here you're not so friendly with anymore, but it'll be fun! And you already told Wallace and Georgia to meet us here."

"Okay, so let's wait for them out here and then we can all go for ice cream!" Veronica's voice had a hint of desperation in it.

Meg ignored her suggestion and held open the door. "Inside. Now," she insisted with a sterner look than Veronica thought her capable of.

Veronica stepped inside and her ears were immediately accosted with the sound of an off-key, male voice singing loudly.

"I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far." 

Dick was on the small stage at the back of the bar, gyrating and making lewd gestures as he sang. Veronica's eyes quickly scanned the room crowded with tables of people. She soon saw exactly what she had been dreading—sitting at a table near the stage was Madison, Shelly, Logan, and Duncan. 

_Oh boy, here we go. A night of bad singing, 09ers, and my ex-boyfriend/possible half-bro. Sure, Meg, sure…this will be lots of fun._

"Come on, let's go get something to drink," Meg said as she began to weave her way through the tables. Veronica had no choice but to follow. As they crossed the room, she risked a sideways glance at the 09er table. Madison and Shelly were whispering to each other and Logan was smirking in her and Meg's direction. Duncan's stoic expression made it hard to tell if he had noticed their presence but she suspected he had.

"Hello, ladies. Meg, you know I have no problem with girls dating other girls but come on," Logan leered in Veronica's direction. "Is_ that_ the best you could do?"

Veronica opened her mouth to retort but Meg grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bar. "Veronica, the point of tonight was to have a good time no matter who's here; not get thrown out for starting a brawl with Logan Echolls."

Meg ordered them two Cokes just as Madison took to the stage and began singing 'Eternal Flame.' For awhile, the two girls stood in silence, watching Madison croon, "I believe it's meant to be" to Dick.

It was when Madison blew Dick a kiss from the stage that Veronica decided she needed a break. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be sure to fill me in on all the gory details of this spectacle when I return." 

As Veronica made her way across the room, she noticed Logan talking animatedly to the deejay. He glanced in her direction and smirked once again. She was just debating whether to start that brawl after all when Veronica felt herself slam into someone.

"Sorry!" they both replied at the same time.

Veronica looked up and realized she was standing face-to-face with Duncan. When he saw who he had bumped into, he immediately averted his eyes.

"Hey Duncan, having a fun night?" Veronica asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, whatever." He quickly stepped around her and muttered, "Bye, Veronica."

Without a backwards glance, Duncan headed back to his table.

_Ouch. Goodbye to you too, Duncan._

Veronica suddenly noticed that Meg had appeared by her side. "Hey! So I was thinking, would it be just too ironic if I sing "Like a Virgin"?" 

Veronica's response tumbled out, "Meg, I know I made a promise to you and I really did make an effort, but I just need to get out of here. I'm so sorry."

Before Meg could reply, but not before she saw the crushed look on Meg's face, Veronica turned around and headed for the door. As she threaded her way through the crowded room, the deejay's voice rang out over the speakers.

"Our next performer tonight is Veronica Mars. Veronica Mars, please come to the stage to perform your song."

Veronica froze.

_Oh god. Am I naked? Because when this happens in my dreams I'm usually naked._

Veronica turned around slowly to see that all eyes were on her. For some reason she focused in on Logan's face which looked positively gleeful. She gradually became aware of the fact that the crowd was pushing her toward the stage. She looked back as she heard Meg calling her name, but there was already a large group of people between them. 

With what felt like a shove from the deejay, Veronica stumbled onto the stage. "Veronica has asked me to tell you all that she would like to dedicate this song to someone special in her life, Logan Echolls." 

The crowd began to roar and some catcalls could be heard. Veronica could see the table of 09ers laughing hysterically, all except Duncan whose face was stony. Veronica's eyes narrowed as she once again prepared to physically attack Logan, however, she was interrupted by the first few notes of the music.

Logan put on a sarcastically attentive face and leaned forward in his chair. Veronica knew there was no way out. She took a deep breath and turned to the screen where the familiar lyrics were displayed.

"I love myself, I want you to love me," she sang, her voice trembling a little. Veronica could hear some snorts among the crowd. 

_Logan, I will get you back for this. I swear, I will._

"When I'm feelin' down, I want you above me."

_Okay, Veronica. Just stay clam. You used to love singing in front of a crowd. Remember how you used to perform concerts for Dad and Mom? This isn't any different. Besides, it's not like you don't know the lyrics. Lilly used to play this song constantly. _

"I search myself, I want you to find me," Veronica voice sounded soft in her ears, but a little steadier. She allowed herself to reach the high note in the next verse, "I forget myself, I want you to remind me."

_Just go with it, Veronica. Pretend you and Lilly are singing together into two of her hairbrushes. God, Lilly would have been cracking up right now if she could see me here like this. _

Veronica couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she continued to sing. "I don't want anybody else, When I think about you, I touch myself, I don't want anybody else, Oh no, oh no, oh no." 

She became aware of the fact that the people in the crowd were no longer heckling her. Instead, they seemed to be listening intently.

"You're the one who makes me happy honey, You're the sun who makes me shine, When you're around I'm always laughing, I want to make you mine." Veronica voice began to grow stronger. "I close my eyes, And see you before me, Think I would die, If you were to ignore me, A fool could see, Just how much I adore you, I get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you."

Veronica watched a girl in the front turn to her friend and mouth, "She's good!" As she started the chorus again, Veronica felt the flush start to leave her cheeks. She began to sway to the beat of the music.

"I don't want anybody else, When I think about you, I touch myself, I don't want anybody else, Oh no, oh no, oh no." 

Veronica heard someone hollering her name. She looked to the right of stage and saw Meg, Wallace, and Georgia clapping and grinning at her. Smiling back, she took a breath and continued singing, "I love myself, I want you to love me."

As she sang she allowed her voice to grow more suggestive. She ran her hands up her body and swept them through her hair. "When I'm feelin' down, I want you above me."

She saw people stand up and start clapping along with Meg, Wallace, and Georgia. Soon the whole crowd began to cheer.

"I search myself, I want you to find me, I forget myself, I want you to remind me." 

The cheering became louder and more exuberant. The only group that did not seem to be enjoying the show now was the 09er table. They were all still seated and Madison and Shelly were wrinkling their noses. Dick was once again making obscene gestures, now directed at her. Duncan sat quietly with his fist resting on his chin, hiding his face, although Veronica thought she could see a smile concealed behind his hand. Logan looked around the room at the people on their feet and then leaned his chair back with a disgusted look on his face.

_Alright, Logan. Game on. Let's see how you like this next part of my performance._

Veronica released the microphone from its stand and hopped off the stage. As the crowd continued to cheer she sashayed her way towards the table of 09ers.

"I want you, I don't want anybody else," she cooed.

As she moved closer to Duncan he sat up straight in his chair, a look on his face that seemed to be a mixture of fear and anticipation. Veronica flashed him a bright smile…..and moved past him so that she was standing directly in front of Logan. 

"And when I think about you, I touch myself."

Logan's jaw dropped. She leaned forward so that she and Logan were at eye level, her petite body in between his spread legs. He leaned back in his chair even further as if afraid she might strike him. Veronica breathed seductively into the mic, "Ooh, oooh." 

She watched as the expression on Logan's faced slowly changed.

_What's that I see in your eyes, Logan? Could it be…desire?_

"Oooooh!" 

Veronica bent down even further into Logan's lap and he licked his lips, his eyes wide.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AH!" 

As Veronica belted out her and Lilly's favorite part of the song she reached out and gave Logan's shoulder a hard shove. His chair, which was already perched precariously on its hind legs, fell back and Logan tumbled into the crowd of people behind him. Everyone broke into laughter as all eyes turned toward Logan scrambling to right himself and his chair. 

_Now we're even, Logan._

Veronica smiled and turned on her heel. She continued to sing as she sauntered her way back to the stage.

"I don't want anybody else, When I think about you, I touch myself."

The crowd of people was cheering louder than ever. Veronica saw Wallace put his fingers to his mouth and give a loud whistle. Meg was grinning and calling Veronica's name.

"Oh I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself, I honestly do. I touch myself!"

As the last notes of the song played, Veronica took a low bow. The crowd applauded loudly. Veronica noticed that Logan was back in his seat. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his gaze was focused on the floor. By his side, Duncan sat stoically once again; Veronica was unable to read the expression on his face.

_And for once, I don't care._

Veronica jumped off the stage and made a point to walk past the 09er table one last time. Logan glanced up at her as she passed and she winked in his direction. Maybe it was her imagination, but for a second Veronica thought she saw a small smile play across Logan's lips. She then swept past him to join Meg, Wallace, and Georgia who were still clapping and yelling her name. 

_You know what? Meg was right. Karaoke night is fun!_

The End


End file.
